


Thirst

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A hero walks the red river, A legend drinks from it, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Filthy, Glove Kink, Kylo earns his red wings, Kylo fucking went scuba diving, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, The lenny face should be a tag, Thirstday, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the looks of it, the need burned her too but something made her hesitate in her movements, stopping her from soaring forward and gripping his dark robes in her smaller hands. What was it? He got a flash of pain and a feeling in his stomach that made everything crystal clear. </p><p>Lifting his hand up to ghost over her face, he whispered to her softly. “Just relax, let me take care of the rest. I’ll give you what you need so badly.”</p><p>Happy Thirstday, you filthy buggers ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Note: PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE TAGS RE: BLOOD KINK/PERIOD SEX D;
> 
> Also, thank you to the lovely Amethyst214 for the beta and encouraging my filthy mind <3

He looked at her hungrily, the desire to take her strong like the Force that coursed through their bodies. His apprentice must have come directly from training to his quarters as he took in her flushed appearance. From the looks of it, the need burned her too but something made her hesitate in her movements, stopping her from soaring forward and gripping his dark robes in her smaller hands. What was it? He got a flash of pain and a feeling in his stomach that made everything crystal clear.

Lifting his hand up to ghost over her face, he whispered to her softly. “Just relax, let me take care of the rest. I’ll give you what you need so badly.”

Rey stammered, a lovely pink blossoming across her cheeks. “Y-You don’t have to. I mean, it’ll get messy and-“ Kylo placed a single finger on her lips that made her glare up at him. Snaking his hand down the flat of her stomach and into her leggings, he cupped her warm mound and was satisfied at the instant stop to her protests. If she wasn’t so embarrassed, he knew she would have just _moaned_.

He guided her to his leather armchair in the corner, his reassuring hands making her sink into the soft material. With her leg hiked up for him to kiss gently, Kylo watched her with dark eyes, taking in the lustful orbs that looked back at him. “You need only ask.”

Biting her lip, the memories of the rough week she had been having smashed through her mind like a brick. Her heart beat loudly, blood screaming in her ears as she threw caution to the wind. “Please…”

The giant grin that pulled on Kylo’s lips would have otherwise been unsettling if Rey wasn’t so far gone. “As you wish, my dear.” Hiking her leg up, he kneaded the skin, massaging her legs with his thumbs as he placed soft kisses along the exposed flesh of her ankle. “Is this what you need? Or something a bit…more?”

Rey sunk lower in the plush chair, eyes closed as she relaxed into his thoughtful touches. “More…I need more…” Before she could beg any further, a pair of soft lips crashed into hers, tongue slipping in and sliding across her own. She moaned at how good he tasted, loving the feel of his strong body over her. She really did need this.

His fingers hooked on the waist of her pants and pulled them off, flinging them far across the room. With a final peck on her lips, Kylo sank back onto his knees and marvelled at how lovely she looked. His fingers played with the curls of her pubes, enjoying the thick hair that decorated her groin. Central Planet fashion ruled females in that all of them were clean shaven and hairless, and sure it was great to feel the smooth skin under his tongue as he licked their flaps but Rey was a special exception to him. Her wild hair that covered her pussy was refreshing and made him just want her more.

Watching at how intensely Rey was following him with her eyes, he blew a soft puff of cool air at her teasingly. The way she clenched and unclenched before him in excitement was so mesmerising. He leaned forward and slowly, eyes still locked with hers, he licked. The adorable squeak she made caused him to dip his tongue into her during the next lick. At the third lick, Rey had to cover her face with her clammy hands, still not believing that Kylo was willing to eat her out while she was bleeding.

 Kylo wanted to pull her hands away, make her watch as he defiled her – but no, she would take her hands off on her own accord. He would guarantee it.

Gently, he carded his fingers through her pubes and pulled them aside, revealing the small nub that would make illicit the sweet noises he yearned for. His lips puckered and kissed it softly before grinding his tongue onto the bundle of nerves. He had to press his hand against her abdomen to hold her down, preventing her from bucking too wildly at his sucking. As he continued to lick and swirl around the piece of flesh that made her shake beneath him, his finger twirled and wrapped around the cotton chord that disappeared into her. With a tight grip, he tugged and ripped the wet mass of blood soaked material from her and flung it aside.

Rey’s hands fell away from her face at the act, her head becoming dizzy with warmth at the soft splatter the tampon made as it hit the floor. Her mouth mimicked a goldfish as she felt two fingers slip in and curl within her. The squelching noises his gloves caused as it meshed with the thick blood made her inhale deeply, her hands gripping the arms of the lounge and pushing herself away from him inadvertently. Despite this, Kylo followed and remained buried in her, fingers curling as he fucked her shamelessly.

When he pulled out of her suddenly, her throat closed as he held his two bloodied fingers in front of her, the mix of her blood and lining making his digits glisten in the low light. Then, everything around her slowed down to a crawl around her as he lowered his mouth onto his fingers, lips forming a ring as he sucked up the redness that stained his fingers. She virtually choked at how clean his fingers were when he released his digits, smacking his lips with a soft _pop_.

He watched as Rey looked at him in horror. He loved the way she trembled for him but this was different, he didn’t like the emotion akin to fear that radiated from her. He would just have to fix that. Men would normally cringe at the sight, disgust shaking their being from the idea alone. Fortunate for Rey, Kylo was no ordinary man. Blood didn’t faze him – if anything, it made the hunger inside him grow.

“Mmmm,” Kylo hummed softly, grinning wickedly at how red Rey’s face was. Red like how her pussy was going to be when he was done with her.

As he dropped back down towards her cunt, he smiled to himself at how Rey eager she was, craning her neck to see what he would do next. Oh, how beautiful she looked with her legs spread wide for him, her quim glistening in the shadows and the blood on the verge of spilling from within. As his gloved hands held onto her thighs, his leathery tongue dipped in and licked, giving her a soft suck at the bubble of blood. Like he imagined, the taste was just like blood spilt under normal circumstances, metallic and slightly salty. The only difference was the texture: the blood on his tongue was thicker, clotted from her inner lining, making it slightly slippery as he rubbed it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

With the tips of his fingers dancing across her clit, his tongue got to work on the feast set before him – slurping up every bit thickened blood her cunt would give. Rey’s toes tensed and curled at the weird feeling of the foreign muscle wriggling within her. The loud noises he made as he ate her didn’t help and only made the butterflies in her stomach beat faster. As he licked her insides, he felt something warm wash over and trickle down his chin. He ran his tongue across his teeth and wiped at the blood that dripped from his face with the back of his hand, smearing the red around his lips messily.

What was once shock in Rey’s eyes had now morphed into one of lust, her own tongue licking her lips at thecrimson around his mouth. Eyes blown and pupil dilated, she took in the sight of Kylo bloodied between her legs and had to stop herself from salivating. It was empowering to see a man willingly go down on her whilst bleeding, her body no longer bound by social expectations. It was liberating and exhilarating. There was a bit of blood on the side of his lip that was more viscous than the rest, making Rey sit up and lean down towards him. With her thumb, she rubbed the clot away from his mouth and kissed his crimson lips with ferocity. The taste of blood with her musk mixed together on her tongue just made her hold onto him tighter, pulling him closer to press up against him. She thought the iron taste would bother her but if anything, it made want course through her body with more intensity than normal.

Grasping his upper arms, she pulled him up and forced him into the armchair, now warm from her bare bottom. Once Kylo had settled into the plushness, her nimble fingers quickly undid his pants and pulled them off in one swoop, barely giving enough time for Kylo to tilt his hips up over his pants. He was so hard, his cock firm with the occasional bump of where his veins pulsated and twitched. At the touch of Rey caressing the satin skin, Kylo sucked in a deep breath, knuckles whitening from being clenched on the armrests. Her hands seem to slide over his erection smoothly, his skin bundling up as she pumped him at a torturous pace. His breathing seemed to slow and almost stop when mid-pump, she lowered her head and gave his bulbous tip a loving kiss. The feel of her soft lips teasing his slit made him choke and break his resolve.

“Up.” The monosyllable word was laced with such desire, the way it rolled off his tongue making it sound gravelly and deep. Rey merely smirked and tutted, placing a finger on his lips.

The armchair was wide enough to accommodate two people so Rey found that she was able to straddle Kylo and fit snuggly against him, the leather sides caging her comfortably. She purposely flattened his cock against his stomach, rubbing herself up and down his length, letting the slick of her blood coat their thighs.

The moment she slipped onto his member was the moment both of them groaned in unison, both enjoying the feel of the other. When Rey clenched around him experimentally, it took all of Kylo’s willpower to not thrust upwards into her, his patience wearing thin at her mischievous nature. She hooked her feet just above his knees and pinned him down, stopping him from any impatient thrusting. Kylo glared at her cheeky smile then promptly fell into a fit of coughs when Rey started to rock back and forth, the friction of her pubes rubbing against his own and creating soft scratching noises.

She started to claw at her tunic, the clothes still covering her upper body too much for her to handle. Kylo reached up and practically _ripped_ the offending fabric from her shoulders, his large hands sliding down her smooth skin and cupping her bare breasts. They weren’t overly large nor small, the way they fit in his palms always made him flush with affection. He had to mentally step back once and a while to completely appreciate the situation he was in: to have Rey at his fingertips and vice versa, both relishing at how they were able to completely satisfy their needs.

That being said, the grinding was not enough. The pressure was still slowly building within her but not fast enough. Bracing herself on the armrests, she shuffled onto the balls of her feet and lowered herself onto his thick cock, thighs burning slightly at the controlled movement. By now, blood had gotten everywhere and stained her inner thighs and his groin. It also didn’t escape her knowledge that there blood drying on the leather seat they were in. Ignoring the mess with her need being too strong, she dropped herself repeatedly on him, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room as she panted breathily.

Kylo watched her with dark eyes, his own breaths being drawn out slowly from him but not as wild as hers. She was truly a vision: squatting above him and continuously impaling herself on his length, coating them both with the thick shine of her blood. It just made the lust curl stronger in his gut, his affection for her wrapping around his resolve like an iron fist. Eventually her breathy pants became desperate moans and he knew he had to step in. It was great for her to take charge and have her way with him but sometimes, Kylo was the only one who could scratch the itch that gnawed at Rey.

“Rey,” started Kylo as Rey looked at him with bleary eyes. “Do you need something… _more_?”

She breathe heavily, her thighs aching and exhaustion evident. “Please…I need…it…”

Wrapping his strong arms around her, he lifted her up and changed positions, lowering her gently into the armchair once more. He pulled out of her and flipped her over, his gentleness ending there. Leaning closely, he whispered in her ear. “Did you clean yourself before coming?” At the slight tilt of her head in affirmation, a smile spread across his face. “Excellent.” He purposely extended the syllables of the word, knowing full well how his voice made her shiver with anticipation.

With one hand braced on the small of her back, Kylo lifted his remaining hand to his lips, teeth nipping at his leather gloves and pulling them off his warm fingers. He inhaled deeply as his hand roamed over the curve of her ass, relishing at how amazing her skin felt. Skimming across her upper legs, his fingers crawled to her heat and slipped inside once more; only this time, his fingers were completely bare for her to feel the roughness of his hands caress her insides, rubbing against her slippery lining with a _squelch_.

He pulled out with a filthy _smack_  and rubbed circles around her puckered hole. The blood that coated his digits were thick with lining, making it easy for one of his fingers to slip in and bury himself to the knuckle. Slowly, he pulled out before sinking back into her. “Did you use it?”

“Yes.” A moan for a response.

“For a whole day?”

“Yesssss.”

“Good, we can begin.”

He pushed her head lower into the chair and propped her ass higher, high enough for him to slip into her pussy and thrust deeply. He groaned at beind shealthed by her warmth once but and had to remind himself of the endgame to stop him from just fucking her pussy then and there. No, there was a greater reward from this. A few more thrusts and he was satisfied by the wetness that coated his cock. He pinched the side of her thigh at the whine that came from her when he pulled out. “Soon. You’ll get what you need, so very soon.”

Not being able to resist the sight of her ass clenching at the cool air, he bent down and licked from her bloodied cunt to her eager hole, teeth grazing her ass as he pulled up. He licked his lips and lined himself up behind her, rubbing the slick mixture of blood, lining and precum against her orifice. If she was being truthful and truly had the bluttplug buried in her for a whole day, it shouldn’t hurt when he slid into her.

Rey had been truthful, the moan of absolute pleasure confirming her previous answers. He watched as her small body took him in, her hole stretching to accommodate his girth. Once completely sheathed, he let a long groan rumble at the base of his throat, letting the sensations that rocked his body take over his mind. He pulled back slightly, almost slipping out from her completely before thrusting into her deeply with a snap of his hips. Rey cried out at the sudden fulfilment and bit down on the leather upholstery. She didn’t care if she damaged the expensive piece of furniture, she needed this.

A few more teasing thrusts and Kylo picked up the pace, fucking the moans directly from her lungs. With her bottom lip between her teeth, Rey turned her head and laid it on the back of the chair, looking up and watching at how animalistic Kylo had become. It was quite the image: his face smeared with dried blood, eyes wild as he pounded into her with fervour. The whole situation only made her lip fall from her teeth, mouth dropping open obscenely to let out the loudest moan she could.

The harsh smell of sex and blood filled their noses as they both became lost of their lust. The strength at which Kylo gripped her waist was guaranteed to leave marks afterwards but that was the least of her worries; not when she was on the brink of cumming. Her eyes rolled back at a particularly powerful thrust, stars dancing under her lids before her body slumped forward, orgasm surging through her.

Beads of sweat dripped onto her back, moistening the dried blood on her back once more. Kylo closed his eyes and felt his balls clench, groaning as he emptied himself into her abused hole. He remained this way, hot white spurts painting her insides until there was no more. Slipping from her delicately, he collapsed on the floor behind her, Rey’s own body slumping into the chair in a way that she looked like she was bowing lowly into the leather. She let out a slight squeak as she felt his cum seep from her hole and onto the shiny leather upholstery.

It was too much for Kylo to pass up. Mixed with his cum was still some bit of clotted blood, glistening before him so enticingly her stained legs. Moving forward, he licked and tasted himself, not caring for the bitter taste or the musky one of Rey. His body may have been spent but he considered that to be his main. Now was the time for dessert and he would eat her out from all holes until she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> heh
> 
>  
> 
> ~~this is my limit~~


End file.
